Snow White
by firelily18
Summary: Snow White Baratheon, beloved bastard/legitimized daughter of King Robert and hated stepdaughter of Queen Cersei, has the love of all her people in King's Landing and throughout the Seven Kingdoms. But she is living a lie and doesn't even know it. And the truth just may cost her her life. Slightly based on the Grimm brother's Snow White.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire. And as you can see, I changed certain details from the book/movie. Enjoy it anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**"Soon after that, the Queen gives birth to a baby girl who is as white as snow, with lips as red as blood, and with hair as black as ebony. They name her 'Snow White', but sadly, the Queen dies after giving birth to her."**_

_**.**_

"I'm keeping her."

Ned gasped at his friends seemingly insane words.

"You can't be serious-"

"She should have been my daughter." Robert told him, gazing lovingly the bundle in his hands. "_Mine_ Ned. And she would have been, had not that dragon spawn kidnapped Lyanna."

The absolute loathing in Robert's eyes in speaking of Rhaegar was enough to make Ned fear for the girl's life.

"And what if her secret were to be found out?" Ned rebutted, trying desperately to make his friend see reason. "She'd be killed! Her eyes alone make her a target to the Lannisters!"

"No one will find out." Robert firmly reassured him. "I will pass her off as Lyanna's and my child, as she should have been. Since she has none of the Targaryen features, no one will be any wiser. And" He finished with a growl and cold blue eyes, "Snow White will never be harmed by anyone, _especially_ the Lannisters. I can assure you that Ned."

"She'll be a bastard-"

"As King, I will legitimize her." Robert simply said, cradling the bundle. "She will be the Princess of Seven Kingdoms."

"But Robert-"

"Enough Ned!" Robert angrily interrupted, a scowl on his face. "You are lucky to even be breathing after that stunt you pulled with Rhaenys!"

"She was a _child_!"

"A Targaryen child!"

"YOU HOLD A TARGARYEN CHILD!"

Both men looked ready to murder one another when suddenly a loud distressed wail was heard from the girl-child.

"My decision is final." Robert growled to Ned as he gently soothed the infant girl. "I will take the girl as mine. For the love I hold for Lyanna, I will not kill the boy but allow you to take him as your bastard, as per her wish. You are to tell no one about him and I will tell no one about her." Robert's cold blue eyes locked with Ned's grey ones. "_No one_. I'll have your word Ned. You'll swear by all the gods, the old and the new, that you will tell no one of what just transpired here."

There was a long silence as both men stared each other down until finally Ned let out a tired sign.

"Very well." Ned reluctantly said, eying the sleeping baby boy in his arms, his face looking as if it had aged twenty years. "I swear it. You have my word. But you must give me _your_ word that you will not allow any harm to come to Lyanna's son or daughter."

"Very well." Robert swiftly agreed, placing a soft kiss upon the baby girl's head. "I swear by all the gods, old and new, that I will not allow any harm to come to Lyanna's son or daughter."

And so a pact was made between a stag and a wolf to ensure the lives of two half dragons.

_**Author's Note: I don't even know why I even wrote this. I think I just wanted to try my hand at it. Reviews if you'd like me to continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See first two chapters! Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**"After a year has passed, the King takes a new wife, who is beautiful but also utterably wicked and vain. The new queen possesses a magic mirror which she asks every morning: "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?". The mirror always replies: "My queen, you are the fairest in the land." The Queen is always pleased with that because the magic mirror never lies."**_

_**.**_

"Cersei, you are the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms and are about to become Queen. What could have you this upset?"

"It's that wolf daughter of his." Cersei seethed, her fists clenching in anger. "The bastard that he had the nerve to bring to the ceremony!"

"Snow White?"

"Yes Snow White!" She snapped, her green eyes flashing in rage. "Robert legitimized her. She's legitimate now!"

"So?" He replied nonchalantly, waving off her worries. "She's still a bastard born and a female. She's no threat to your rule or your future children."

But Cersei wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"You see her eyes, only the Reynes had those eyes!" She countered. "What if she decides to kill me or my future children as vengeance for what _you_ did to her family?"

Tywin placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"That will never happen." He firmly reassured her. "But if it worries you so much, I'll have the girl killed."

Cersei's eyes were filled with sadistic glee.

"Now?"

"No not now." He told her, rolling his eyes at his daughter's eagerness. "Robert is obsessed with that girl, he has her guarded all hours of the day. But soon enough, he'll grow bored with her as he did all the others. _Then_ she will have her accident and, in time, so will the Targaryen children."

A sinister grin appeared on Cersei's beautiful face.

"Thank you father."

"Now come Cersei." Tywin commanded as he linked their arms together. "It's time to make you Queen."

_**Author's Note: As you can see I made black eyes a Reyne trait and added a few details to all my chapters. Reread them! Oh and Reviews please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Game of Thrones/A song of Ice and Fire either. Enjoy anyway!**_

_**.**_

_**But, when Snow White reaches the age of seven, she becomes as beautiful by the day and even more beautiful than the Queen and when the Queen asks her mirror, it responds: "My queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand times more beautiful than you."**_

_**.**_

She was beautiful.

Doran heard rumors of her beauty and kindness, of course, especially from his brother who managed to see her once a year, but seeing her up close was nothing like the whispers and rumors he heard daily.

Black hair as dark as the night sky that hovered above them, black bright doe like innocent eyes that sparkled like stars atop them, skin as white as the snow that rarely befell their land, and lips as red as the juice from a pomegranate.

She was truly an awing sight to behold. The eyes of the Reynes, the House thought to be long extinct but her maternal grandmother somehow managed to escape. Rickard Stark saw who she was but passed her as a blind peasant girl to save her life from the Lannisters. He married her, having three sons already by his previous wife, and she begot Lyanna, but she had the Stark grey wolf eyes.

And then Lyanna begot Snow White with the black eyes of the Reyne family. It's a wonder the Lannisters haven't managed to kill her yet. But then again Robert loved Snow White, very obsessively, and would blame the Lannisters should _anything_ befall her.

Tywin Lannister was nothing but smart unfortunately and he seemed to know that killing Snow White would be the last thing that he ever did.

"Hello Princess Rhaenys, Prince Doran." The beautiful girl greeted with a warm smile, removing her hood and curtsying to them. "My name is Snow White and it is a pleasure to meet you both at last."

Oberyn watched as Snow White greedily drank in his niece's features from her long silver-white hair to her dark purple eyes.

His niece was doing the same with her.

"Hello young princess." His niece replied, curtsying to her too. "It is a pleasure to meet the niece of the man who saved my life."

After they exchanged their greetings, they started talking. Doran watched as his niece, the former Princess of Westeros, and Snow White, the current Princess of Westeros, talked for hours and hours about whatever popped into their minds, most of them being the unfairness of the gender system and equal treatment for all people regardless of wealth or status. He was happy to note that Snow shared the same distaste of Tywin Lannister and his so called knights, as she told Rhaenys that 'Soon Winter would come for them!'

A Stark through and through she was.

Soon after her Uncle arrived to leave with her. She was sad to go but promised to visit, whenever she could get away. Doran just prayed her father never caught wise to this secret night rendezvous and they were able to plan another. Her father hated everything Targaryen and he would never allow his daughter to visit Dorne freely, which is why she had to come in the dead of night. Aegon or Rhaenys could never go to King's Landing, it was _much_ too dangerous, but it might be possible to go North to Winterfell. He only wished she could meet Aegon or his children now but they could _never_ keep a secret as much as he loathed to say it. Neither could his brother's children.

The word that Snow White had come to Dorne to see the Targaryens would be in King's Landing in three days time if she met them.

"Oh I almost forgot! I brought you a present for your thirteenth name day!" Snow said, pressing a bag she had brought with her into his niece's hands and urged her to look inside. "Your brother too!"

Rhaenys hesitated slightly but then looked inside.

"This can't be…" His niece gasped as she held up two large black and purple rock like shapes. "It's impossible…"

"Yes it is!" Snow White happily squealed, clapping her hands in delight. "It's dragon eggs! I found them hidden inside the walls of the castle!"

Dragon eggs. Doran could hardly believe it himself. He leaned closer to get a better look. He read about them but he never thought he'd see the day where he'd actually see one! Rhaenys passed one to him, the black one, and he marbled at the feel. Though it must of been hundreds of years old at least, it felt _alive_ somehow.

Strange.

"Thank you Princess." Rhaenys managed to say, tears springing in her eyes. "This is truly…I don't know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything." Snow White assured her, patting her gently on the thigh in comfort. "You and your brother are the last Targaryens in Westeros. They rightfully belong to you two."

Doran and his niece watched as Snow White departed with her Uncle, a hood completely covering her features.

"Why would she give us the eggs?" His niece softly asked after she'd left, her dark purple eyes inquisitive. "It doesn't make any sense. Her father hates me _and_ my brother."

"Because she is a Stark." He simply said, as he twirled the egg in his hands. "And Starks hold honor above all else. Snow White truly is the embodiment of her mother's house. She has no ulterior movie, she simply gave them to you because it was the right thing to do. To keep them would have been dishonorable and Starks are nothing but honorable."

Oberyn gazed at his niece and remembered the day Ned Stark delivered her safety to his hands. He saved her from the Lannisters, the daughter of the man who kidnapped and raped his sister and the granddaughter of the man who murdered his father and brother. And not only did he do that, he also convinced his most loyal houses to protect the Targaryen children and convinced Robert not to start another war going after them.

That man was the embodiment of honor. He'd owe him until the end of his days.

"She's more beautiful then her." Rhaenys suddenly said very matter of factly, jolting Doran from his thoughts. "Cersei. I've seen Cersei and everybody says she is the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms but I think Snow White is."

Doran nodded in agreement. He had seen Cersei a few years ago with her golden blonde tresses, vivid green eyes, and mouthwatering figure that Dorne women would kill for. He had thought then she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the most beautiful woman he would ever see. But he was wrong. Now no one, not even Cersei, could light a candle to Snow White when it came to beauty. He couldn't imagine how much more gorgeous she would be as an adult, when her red flower would come and figure would fill out.

He was positive Cersei would look like a scullery maid compared to Snow White.

"Yes." He said, recalling the utter innocent beauty of the girl. "Snow White is _much_ more beautiful than her in all ways."

_**Author's Note: As you can see Rhaenys has traditional Targaryen features and so does Aegon by the way. Reviews please!**_


End file.
